Fears
by Chibi Fye
Summary: Kurox Fye as friends. What is what scared Fye most? My english is horrible but please big puppy eyes read and review! chapter two! Hyuu!
1. Fears

Kai Angel : Hello! This is my first fic of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle in English. As I´m not an english speaker, there could be mistakes, so please let me know if you find anyone. Arigato!

Warning : This fic is not Yaoi, neither is it shounen ai or such strange things. KuroxFye as friends

Genre : Angst.

* * *

** 1. Fears**

It was a rainy night in the country of Fura. Nobody was in the street at this hours of the night, 12 o´clock.

Only one person was walking under such bad weather. Some would consider him as a fool and so he was, as a comrade said him.

He was now depresed. He didn´t know why, and he had fear of knowing what had caused that. There was only a possibility : Ashura was awaken and was after the blond wizard.

And so he was at the roof, contemplating suicide. Fye was so absorted that he didn´t notice the ninja near him.

- What the hell are you doing here?

- Scared to death by Kurochi! - the wizard said smiling

Kurogane growled. That idiot as always, hiding by those fake smiles.

- Look at me and tell me why are you here.

- There´s no reason, Kuro-kiki

- Liar! And stop those damn names, bastard!

Fye got quiet and bowed his head in order to avoid the ninja´s glare.

- What are you afraid of?

- I´m not afraid of nothing

- Again liar! Is this Ashura person? He has waken, hasn´t he?

Fye looked away.

- Be strong and look at me. Now.

The wizard sighed and looked up to the ninja´s eyes. Kurogane frowned, blue eyes were hiding tears. Kurogane lifted his head with one hand.

- Why don´t you cry? Tell me.

- He said I must smile always...

- Who?

- Ashura...

- I understand, but if you are running away from him, you can cry.

Fye shook his head.

- Why not?

- . . .

- I see. You are afraid of your king. Why?

- Please, don´t...

- Answer me! - roared

Fye shook again his head and turned to the edge of the roof, looking to the clouded sky.

- I have to end this – murmured.- As nobody likes me when I´m sad, there´s one thing I can do, then all of you ...

Suddenly, something cold hit his head, stoping his conversation, and his world started to blur. He had no time to say anything, as he fall into inconsciousness. Kurogane caught him, letting Fye´s body slump against his own.

- Sorry, Fye. I can´t let you die – murmured the ninja as he scooped the limp body up.

Kurogane carried Fye to the bedroom they shared and laid him in his bed, covering him with the thick blankets.

- Tomorrow I will talk to you seriously – whispered to the sleeping magician

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Fye opened his eyes, he felt very tired and very hard to keep his eyes open.

- Oi! You idiot!

The mage recogniced the voice.

- Are you ok?

- Not too bad, Kurochi

- Again liar!

Fye sighed, closing his eyes. He opened them again as he felt a cold hand in his forehead, finding Kurogane looking at him concerned.

- Are you sure you´re ok? It doesn´t seem so!

- I feel tired...

Kurogane sighed.

- You have fever. Try to sleep a bit

- No...

- Do it dammit!

The next thing he saw were blue eyes filled with tears. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking away of the crying mage.

- What happened? - asked calmly

The wizard couldn´t stop his tears and burst into sobs.

- If you are not ready, don´t say anything.

- There was too much blood... all of them death...

Kurogane gently lifted the now trembling mage in his arms, pulling him into a sitting position and leaning the mage against him, and hugged him.

- Listen. You must get over that. You can´ t live always in the past. You should live the present.

- I can´t...I can´t... - sobbed

- Why?

- He is always there...always...I see him everywhere. He will catch me... I... I...

Kurogane was now really worried about the magician, who was sobbing and mumbling nonsense things. He sighed. Perhaps he had been too rude.

- Now it´s alright. You must rest. - he said as he helped the mage to lai down in the bed.

Fye slumped in the pillows.

- Hey! You´re alright?

Blue eyes flickered close, completely drained and Fye sighed, letting the darkness surround him.

The ninja was now very worried. He felt the magician´s forehead, sighing and decided to have a sleepless night, taking care of the damn mage.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A sharp pain in his left arm, woke him from the dreamless sleep. He opened his tired eyes, finding his sight blurred. Slowly all became into focus and found the ninja staring at him concerned.

- Kuro-pi...

- Shhh. Calm down – said Kurogane

- How are you feeling? - asked a new voice.

Fye looked at his other side. A brown-haired man was staring at him, smiling with a needle in his hands.

- Tired... - said the blond, as his eyes flickered close, falling in a new fever induced sleep.

The doctor sighed, pulling the blankets up to his chin. Then looked to the ninja, with a very hard look.

- What happened? What is wrong with him?

- Depression

- That thing?

- He needs someone to help him to get over. Someone strong in heart, like you Kuro-p...

- Kurogane! KU-RO-GA-NE! What a pain!

The man smiled and picked his things to come out of the bedroom.

- I will come tomorrow, to see how is he doing. Think about what I said, Kuro-g. And no more scary menaces.

Kurogane sent a deadly glare to the doctor as he went out of the room and then turned to his friend, who was lying limp in the bed, shaking for the cold. Kurogane pulled a cover over his sleeping form.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It has been a month since those events. It was a star fulled night with a big moon. There was a silhouette in a rock near the clif, looking at the sky. His blond hair moved with the wind that was hard blowing in the area.

In his eyes there was only gratefulness. No more fears haunting him thanks to a special person for him, who will surely help him always.

- You idiot! What are you doing there?

- Looking at the sky.

- I see. Are you trying to read your future or such silly things the mages do?

Fye smiled softly.

- Yep.

- Surely it said that you will finish in a mental hospytal.

Fye giggled and sighed, smiling heartly.

- It said that all will be fine, that there´s nothing of what to be afraid, that all will finish soon.

Kurogane smiled too, although Fye didn ´ t noticed between the darkness.

- Idiot. You´re going to get a chill.

- Waaaa. But I have Kuro-purupipi to take care of me.- sang the wizard

- You´re a fool! And stop calling me those stupid names.

- Miauuu. Kuro-pu is mad at meeee! - said the wizard geting stood and running back to the rest.

- Come back here, you idiot! - roared, catching his katana and teasing the little wizard

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Fye-san, are you ok now? - asked Sakura

- Yep, Sakura-chan. No worries!

- That´s great – said the princess smiling and hugging the blond man.

Syaoran smiled, relief thet his companyon was ok. Kurogane growled, rolling his eyes.

- What´s wrong with you, Kurogane? - asked Mokona

- Kuro-pyu is as playful as a little doggy. - said Fye

Kurogane´s blood was now boiling and a vein surged in his head .

- You... STOP CALLING ME LIKE THAT! I´M NOT A DOG!

- Puuu. Kuro-mín is mad at us.

- Moko-chan, nigeruuuuu!

- Hai, nigeruuuuu!

- Come here you two!

Sakura and Syaoran looked smiling at the ninja in his attempt to catch Fye and Mokona. - Fye : Nigeruuu! Mokona : Nigeruuuuu. Kurolón is after us! Kurogane : You two come here now!-

- Hime, are you ok?

- Hai, Syaoran-kun...etto... and you? Are you alright too?

- Hai, Sakura hime.

SLASH!

The two youngs looked to the olders with an OO expression.

- Finally, I nearly catch you – said the ninja grinning

The katana was incrusted in the trunk of a near tree, only milimetres away of the magician´s neck. Mokona was jumping in the blond head and then jumped to the ninja´s.

- Puuu. Fye is the best.

- You manjuu bun, stop it.

- But Fye is now truly smiling

- just shut up!

- Kuropi koai

Fye stood and took Mokona in his hands, pating his head which caused the little manjuu to pur.

- Thank you, Moko-chan

- Puu!

Some minutes later, the group was now standing near Mokona.

- Mokona Modoki waits for no one!

Magic swirls surrounded them and then they were again travelling through the space-time tunnel to the next world. Kurogane looked to the mage who was smiling brightly.

_Don´t worry, mage. I will protect you forever, as long as you keep smiling with that truly smile._

To be continued...

* * *

Kai Angel : And this is the first chapter

Mokona : Puu!

Fye : Hyuuu. Kuro-sama is the best

Kai Angel : So, reviews please! And I will continue it ja ne!


	2. Feeling bad at a new world

Hi! It´s me! Sorry for the delate, but I have problems with my Pc ¬ ¬ Hope you like this chapter, and I will try to update as soon as I can.

wooooow! I update – throwing confetti-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Answering Reviews

**Steeple333 : **Hi! I hope you like it. I put the " as you said me, and well, this chappie is a bit strange U. Anyway, arigato!

**SailorYue : **Gommen ne! I think this is less hard than the first one or I hope so U Remember I don´t speak english currently so...etto... demo, I hope you like this chapter too.

**Maki Tasui : **Bueno, este capi sí es raro, pero...U, bueno, hay mucho de angustia, e intentaré subir pronto el próximo capi... Por cierto, no me conecto porque estoy en un pc de mi tío...Uu. Pero los reviews me llegan de todas formas ya nos veremos!

**lexilexi18 : **This is the second chapter and well, it has angusty... and remember, here Fye x Kuro-pipi as friends... FRIENDS! So no Yaoi and rare things like that ok? Good, now hope you like it! ( It is a warning to all)

**Peofun1 : **You are welcome. Sorry for the delate... Gommen ne! I will try to update sooner. And hope you like this chapter!

**Alana-StarSugarCat : **Hi! Hope you like it!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Thank you a lot!

**2. Feeling bad at a new world**

Darkness. There was darkness surrounding him. Cold. Too cold. As cold as the country he came from. In this darkness there was a figure. A figure of a person he knew too well. His cold eyes catch the blue ones. The person approached more to the trembling form of the magician and pointed him with his finger before calling him by his name.

Fye… 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snow. It was snowing. The travellers had appeared at a snowed land. Little by little four of them regained consciousness.

"Puu! We are at a new world!" –a white ball said

The young boy looked around searching for a nearly city or town, but was cut by a roar coming from the ninja.

"You Idiot!" –the man roared to a limp body on top of him.

There was no giggling, neither was there any stupid names. The magician kept in that position without moving or saying nothing, which was really strange.

"Hey?"

Kurogane moved carefully, letting Fye´ s body to lay down on the snowed floor. Mokona jumped to the side of the mage and poked his cheeks, causing Fye to moan. Now all of them looked at the magician with worry.

Kurogane frowned and shook the body

"Hey, you!" the man shouted " No more games"

" Don ´t do that Kuro-chow" the white thing said, earning a deathly glare from the ninja

As Mokona said that, they heard a moan coming from the mage. Tired blue eyes flickered open to a blurred world. He felt that someone was shifting him in a pair of strong arms.

" Kuro-pi…" – the wizard murmured, closing his eyes and letting the darkness catch him again. He felt vaguely a cold hand in his forehead before his mind completely faded into the blackness.

" What´ s wrong with Fye-san?" the princess asked worried.

" I don ´t know" the ninja said , scooping the limp body up " but we should find somewhere to sleep tonight and let this idiot to rest"

Syaoran nodded looking at his friend concerned. And so, they started to walk in the snow. Syaoran was the first one, with Sakura at his side. Kurogane was carrying the wizard in his arms with Mokona in the magician ´s lap, looking him worriedly. The ninja hugged the wizard and carried on walking guided by the kids. There was a snow storm and it was difficult to talk between them, so they spent hours crying ones to each others, until Syaoran saw a shadow with the shape of an inn.

"Kurogane-san!" the boy cried " There´ s an abandoned inn over there!"

"Good" cried back, running to the inn.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blue glazed eyes flickered open and looked confused around his side. It was a little saloon with a fireplace and two big windows. He was lying at a comfortable sofa near the fireplace, covered with soft blankets. He sighed.

" Are you ok?"

The mage sat up quickly and looked around with fear.

"Don ´t worry. It ´s me"

"Kuro - chan?"

The ninja approached to the man, ignoring the pet name, knelt beside him and felt Fye ´s forehead.

" What…What happened?"

" I don ´t know" said the ninja " You were out about ten hours since you first woke up"

" Ten hours?"

" Yep. And you haven ´t fever."

Fye remained silent and passed his hand through his forehead.

" If I am not feverish, why do I feel as if I were?"

" Dunno, dunmbass…"

Fye hissed massaging his temples.

" Hey. Are you feeling ok?"

" My head hurt, but I ´m ok"

" Are you sure? You look exhausted. Don´t deny it"

Fye felt his eyelids heavy and tried to kept them open, to deny his exhaustion to Kurogane.

" No, no… I ´m ok"

Kurogane ´ s eyes softened and he caught the magician ´ s hands.

" Don ´t fight the tiredness. Rest all you need. You deserve it"

"But, Kuro – kun, I…I…" the mage whispered

" Shhhh. Rest. Come on" the other man whispered, clasping one of Fye ´s hands in his own.

" I can ´t…. I can ´t…" Fye said, shifting in the sofa in an attempt to sit, but he failed and slumped on the pillows in a flash, feeling drowsy and feverish.

His world started to blur. He felt his mind fading again in the blackness and his grab to Kurogane ´s hand loosened.

" Fye?" asked the ninja

The mage sighed, letting the blackness surround him again. As he was drifting of on a slumber, he heard Kurogane calling him desperately.

Then, the last vestige of light faded and Fye found himself surrounded by a cold blackness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kurogane looked concerned the silent mage. Fye ´s hand had become limp in his owns. He sighed and put the hot hand on the mage ´s chest.

Mokona appeared in one of the ninja ´s shoulder, singing chirpily, but it stopped as it noticed the sleeping mage.

" Will Onki Nyanko be alright?" it asked worriedly

" You know how the idiot feels, don ´t you?"

" Yeah! But Onki Wanko does it too"

Kurogane growled and rolled his eyes. _Damn with that nicknames. Stupid mage_

" Anyway. Can you see about what he is dreaming?"

" Of course I can, Kuro-txitxi!"

"Do it. And stop with those damn names, idiot manjuu !"

" Nyaaaa. Kuro-pi kowai"

The little ball, put one of his hands on the forehead of the wizard. A white light surrounded the limp body of the mage. Kurogane looked frowning the action, that lasted at least 5 minutes. When Mokona removed his little hand, the light slowly faded.

" I have something! I have something!"

" Tell me!"

" Well, it seems that Ashura, the king Fye is running from, is awaken…"

" And that means that he is after the idiot"

"Yeah! Ashura after Onki Nyanko! Ashura after Onki Nyanko!"

" Just shut up! You don´t want to scare to the kids, don ´t you?"

" Mokona doesn ´t want!"

" Ok. Now, go to sleep. We will need you as well."

" And what will do Onki Wanko ?"

" I will take care of these idiot" Kurogane growled " Go to bed. Now!"

" Hyuuu. Kuro – pu kawaii!"

The Japanese was about to sent his deathly glare, when he heard the wizard whispering nonsense things. He frowned and felt the mage ´s forehead.

Something was wrong. How come could Fye feel feverish if he hadn´t even a little fever? He looked at the sleeping man.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fye turned around on his side, nuzzling on the pillows and the blankets. Little by little his mind was awakening. He could hear the wind outside, blowing between the branchs of the nearest trees. A sound that invited him to wake up.

Slowly he opened his blue eyes, frowning because of the knife of light that passed through a curtain. He sighed. He didn´t know how much he had slept, but he felt too exhausted yet.

" Are you ok?" a deep voice that he recognize as Kurogane´s asked

" Of course, Kuro-kiki" the wizard sang smiling.

The ninja sighed and narrowed his eyes. He approached the mage and knelt beside him, feeling his forehead.

" Kuro – tán…"

" Don´t worry" he said, taking a thermometer. " Now open your mouth"

The wizard confused do what was asked. Kurogane put the thermometer in the mouth of the mage.

" Now stay there and relax"

" Whrat itr isr, Kurro-pru?" the mage asked, uncomfortable.

" It ´s a tool that measure your corporal temperature"

Fye blinked confused, Kurogane sighed.

" It tells if you have fever or not, understood you idiot?"

The mage nodded and closed his eyes.

" Just relax, and don ´t speak. It will only worse it"

Fye relaxed. He really felt feverish and the only thing he wants to do now, was to sleep. He was starting to drifting off into slumber when something cold touched his forehead. His eyes cracked open quickly and found himself looking at the blurred Japanese. Slowly the ninja became into focus and the mage notice that he was holding an ice cloth.

" Are you ok?"

" Yes…"

" Are you sure?" the ninja asked with some angry " You fainted"

" I…I…fainted?" the magician asked sleepily " I don´t remember it. You… You said me to relax and so was I doing…"

" Yes, but then you fainted"

" I remember that I was drifting off, but…. but… did I really faint?" Fye asked more confused.

Red eyes softened at the sight of the confused magician.

" You have no fever, so it must be exhaustion"

" Exhaustion? But I feel bad…"

" I know. And the first thing an injured person must do is to rest"

" Injured person?"

" Yes"

" Am I an injured person?"

" Yes. The worst one"

" But, Kuro-pu. There is no scar to prove it" the mage smiled

" Yes there are. Those scar are here…" he pointed the mage ´ s heart " …and here" he pointed to the head.

Fye ´s eyes were filled with unseen tears. Kurogane ´s eyes softened again.

" Who is the person that do that?"

Fye closed his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks. he bursted into sobs. The ninja gently shifted the crying man and hugged him.

" I know who is. Ashura, right?"

" You knew it"

" Of course. Who won ´t? Were you thinking that it will be easier for you if you don´t let know anything about your live? You are a fool and an idiot, Fye"

Kurogane let the mage cry in his chest. He was trying to help the little wizard as he could not do much things on his own. Minutes passed and the ninja felt Fye nuzzling in his dark robes. He knew that Fye was sound asleep when he bowed his head and looked at the man. His face wet of his tears, his chest rising and falling as he breath. Light breath.

" I got it! I got iiiiiiiiiiiit!" a voice sang from the door of the saloon.

Kurogane looked at the jumping white manjuu.

" You are a pest. Shut up!" the man growled " Let him rest"

Mokona nodded and saw the Japanese taking the mage in his arms.

" Come on. I will carry him to my bed"

The ball jumped to the wizard ´ s lap and the man carried them to the room that had to be shared. He wondered why was he always who must share with the idiot mage.

Once Fye laid down in the bed covered with the thick blankets, the ninja turned to the manjuu.

" Well. what is it?"

" It ´s Fye ´s magic" explained Mokona " His magic is now growing in level, and that cause him being sleeply and faint"

"Why….?"

The sound of movement from the bed stopped their conversation for a moment and they both looked at the sleeping man who had turned around on his side and sprawled the blankets in the floor. The ninja took them and covered the man with them again. He sighed and turned to the manjuu

" Why is it occurring now and not before?" Kurogane asked in a low voice.

" I don ´t know. Perhaps it is because of Fye ´s protection spell"

" Protection spell?"

" Uh-hu"

Red eyes stared at the peacefully sleeping magician.

" What is he protecting?"

" Mokona doesn ´t know"

Kurogane growled and stood up from the chair he was sitting.

" You ´re useless, manjuu bun"

" Demo… Kuro-pon asked Mokona and Mokona answered what he knows"

The ninja sighed.

" It doesn´t seem so, white manjuu. Now go to sleep…"

When he turned to the white ball, it was fast asleep near the mage ´s head mumbling things about hugging Kuro-wan as a dog. He growled.

" Jeez. What a pain!"

Looking at the clock, he decided he would sleep there, looking after the two idiots. Before going to sleep, he approached to the blonde and felt the mage ´s forehead.

" No fever…" he sighed and turned around to sit in the floor, but he stopped in his tracks as he heard the mage mumbling something.

" Kuro - pi kawaii…"

His fits twisted but he didn ´t do anything. He was tired of taking care of the idiot.

" Night, Fye"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Niuuuu!

Here is the second chappie! And probably tomorrow will be the next .

What is Fye protecting? In which country are they now? - trumpets-

You will see! – hugging the sleeping Fye-

Fye : z.z


End file.
